


The Answer Is No

by cipherninethousand



Series: Two is Better Than One [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, sith pureblood consular, twi'lek trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: Major Rnax-Jorgan is beyond tired of the Jedi knocking down her door to recruit her young son.





	The Answer Is No

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is pre-chapter 1 for all main class stories save my twi'lek trooper, Cyr. I shifted Havoc's story back to immediately post-war, as it always made more sense to me that Havoc wouldn't wait so long to defect, and no matter how good they are, they would have a high turnover rate. (Injuries, recruitment to other parts of the military, etc.)
> 
> If you'd like to know more, you can find a post that explains it better here, at my tumblr: http://cipherninethousand.tumblr.com/post/158005791639/a-little-world-building

The holo’s ringing again.  The one for the house, not her personal one. (If they ever get that one, Cyr’s throwing it out the window.)  It’s chimed enough times now that she can’t just turn it off - that would make the Jedi more persistent.  This whole thing makes her lekku twitch, and suddenly she wishes Aric were home.  He would just yell at them.  But he's off planet on a mission - he won't be home for two weeks.

 

Fine.

 

As Satele Shan flickers into being atop the table, Cyr crosses her arms. “Can I help you, Master Jedi?”

 

_ //Good afternoon, Major Rnax.  I’m so pleased you’re home today.// _

 

“If you’re calling about Mas’il again, I’m not changing my mind.  He’s just  _ finally _ settled.  I’m not uprooting him again just to send him to Tython.”

 

Satele’s expression never changes.  It’s more than a little infuriating.  _ //Please understand.  I don’t wish to  tear your family apart, but your son is incredibly strong in the Force.  The earlier he learns, the easier it will be...on everyone.// _

 

“Answer’s still no.  We want him to have a chance to adjust.  I have all due respect for the Jedi, but we are  _ not _ changing our minds.  Either you wait until he’s 15 or you don’t get him at all.”

 

_ //As I mentioned, the earlier -- // _

 

“I. Do. Not. Care.  The answer is no, end of discussion.”

 

// _ If you’d only-- _ //

 

“Goodbye, Master Shan.”

 

Cyr ends the call without a second thought. A noise breaks her concentration and she sees Mas’il lingering in the door, trying desperately not to be noticed.  Silver eyes stare at her from a red face crinkled with worry.  He’s clutching the door frame so tightly that it dents. 

 

Words tumble out in a rush. “Please don’t send me away Icanhideit!  No one has to know!”

 

Cyr does the only thing she can think of -- cuddling the small Sith boy to her side and wiping away his tears.  “Shh.  Shh.  No one is sending you away.”

 

“But it’s like…”

 

“It’s not like Korriban here, Mas.  You don’t have to go to the Temple if you don’t want to.”

 

He hiccups, still sobbing, as though he doesn’t quite believe her.

 

“I can hide it,” He repeats. 

 

Cyr continues to pat his back.  She grabs for a box of tissues on the counter, still humming. “You don’t have to, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> To add, Cyr's voice is not Jennifer Hale. As much as I love Jennifer Hale, I never felt like her voice quite fit my trooper. Cyr’s accent and voice are much closer to Suu Lawquane’s, found here: https://youtu.be/5rb5-fZegTw?t=106


End file.
